


Getting Closer

by Xycuro



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, Drunken Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 22:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17927747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xycuro/pseuds/Xycuro
Summary: One night of drinking at Josie's leads to more than just a quick celebration.





	Getting Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Quick one-shot of these two dumbasses getting stupid drunk y'know. They got some feelings in there somewhere, don't worry.

They were stumbling when they traveled their way back to the apartment, one arm around the other in support. It was so late at night there was no use in walking around with a cane and wearing glasses, at least, when he's not sober that is. 

Matt was giggling, trying to unlock the door while Frank hummed tunes and held their water bottles. He was leaning against him, joining in on the laughter while he wreaked of booze.

After almost ten minutes of fiddling with the keys, the door cracks open in success. The cane was dropped to the side. Matt felt like he was practically dragging two weights at once, both an intoxicated Frank and himself.

One night, they pushed away their differences and worked out some sort of alliance. The next, they took down a gang war, and the night after that. Soon, all of that led to them working together every so often that it became a routine. Now here they were, drunk out of their minds, because they took down a heavy drug ring with little injury and just _had_ to reward themselves the day after.  
Frank had suggested a little celebration, although, that "little" celebration turned into something bigger the second more shots came their way.

"Wh'are we doin' here, Red?"

"You're too damn drunk to drive, Frank," Matt slurred, trying to get the man to sit on the couch.

"Yeah, but I don't feel like drivin' anyway..." the ex-marine muttered, refusing to sit and was still standing.

"Yeah? That's good cause I don't want ya crashin' into shit," Matt laughed.

"What? You don't wanna be my attorney for it? Accidents n' all that?"

  
They were completely out of it.

Flushed faces with red cheeks and heavy lidded eyes. Matt was still holding Frank, feeling only him and nothing else around him while the alcohol clouded his head.

"Kinda wanna be more than just your attorney," Matt grinned, slowly realizing that the other man's hands are around his sides. He was feeling oddly confident right now.

"Yeah? That right, Red?"

They were both giggling in a drunken haze, wheezing slightly as they got closer, holding each other while swaying. The world was tilting all around them, sending them in an array of multiples steps going back and forth. Time seemed to be distant as Matt had only noticed they were closing in on one of the walls, Frank hitting his back against it. Five minutes later, Frank groaned, realizing he had bumped hard into it.

"You ok?" Matt asks, trying to keep his head up. God, the world hasn't stopped spinning.

Frank starts laughing again, throwing his head back as if whatever the lawyer had just told him was the funniest joke on the planet. Matt couldn't help but to join in as well, having absolutely no idea on what the hell was so funny in the first place.

"You don't gotta worry 'bout me, Red."

While the night started to settle down in silence, all the lawyer could hear was the rush of blood that went all over Frank. From his cheeks, to his neck, the beating of his heart and from down under as well, it was painting a picture for Matt.  
It's been a while since he's felt like this; being vulnerable to a person he held... _something_ , towards. Throughout their missions and interactions, there was always _something_ there. He couldn't understand what, but eventually, Matt began to realize over time. Frank would hesitate at some words or anything physical such as a shoulder touch in the beginning of their alliance, keeping focus strictly on the objective. Of course, that was only at the _beginning_ as they had gotten closer. To the point of casual talk, sharing memories and leaning against each other if one of them was bleeding out. They became open with each other, argued less, fought more side by side rather than against one another.

Now the alcohol was stripping their barriers down completely. Matt was noticing how his own hands were traveling around Frank's sides, to his biceps, then immediately to his face. The ex-marine was giving deep breaths as his hands stayed on the lawyer's hips. There was a buzzing feeling deep inside Matt. He couldn't quite pin it down as to what it is, but he was sure it was probably the liquor they had drank earlier.

"You want somethin', Red?"

The ex-marine was _teasing_ him, despite the slurring in his tone, pressing his thumbs at his sides slightly while giving a wolfish grin. There are times where Matt wished he could see again just so he can look at Frank's smile.

Matt groaned slightly, the light headed feeling getting to him along with other things twisting his perspective. Everything felt so warm.

"Yeah...actually, I do want somethin'."

Frank pulls him in a little closer.

"Then whaddya waitin' for, altar boy?"

_Damn this man..._

  
Matt gave off something between a growl and a whine, going forth and catching Frank's lips with his own. Soon, Frank returned the drunken kiss, his hands traveling down to grab the lawyer's ass, bucking slightly. They were completely sloppy, slipping out moans here and there while their hands were busy in the sensation of touch. Matt had shrugged his blazer off, while he also worked his way around Frank's jacket and tugged it down.  
His tie was gone as well, although, he wasn't sure if Frank had pulled it off or he lost it on the way back here. Moans escaped them as they tasted each other, tongues sliding and lip biting throughout the mess. Matt could only sense heat coming off from himself and Frank, while the other man was giving off a scent mixture of adrenaline and pheromones. He felt greedy, drinking in the sounds they made, the scent concoction, _everything_. It was all going to Matt's head, and in addition with the alcohol, it made him feel _good_.

Eventually, Matt dragged the ex-marine away from the wall, and with time being vacant in their session, now he finds himself straddling over him on his bed. Laughter was still echoing through the apartment, coming from the both of them.

"Fuck, you do things to me, Red. Things in my head n'shit."

"Yeah? S'that so?" Matt slurred, lowering slowly and keeping himself propped up with his elbow.

"Yeah; messes me up real good," Frank groaned, feeling the devil's hands run underneath his shirt, clawing his chest only lightly with his nails. Deep enough to feel the marks that decorated it. Frank was enjoying it completely. "Makes me wanna do things to you..."

Matt chuckled again. He leaned forward a bit to tease at the ex-marine, licking at his throat, before dropping his voice dangerously low against his skin.  
"You don't think you don't do the same t'me? Every damn night....and you don't think you're not affectin' me too?"

"Didn't know you felt that way."

"Didn't know either....'til recently."

Matt nips at his lip slightly, splitting it only just a bit as the hint of copper adds into the mix. All these different scents and tastes were really messing with him now. They were starting to become more intoxicating than the alcohol in his system.

They kiss again, lazily and with dirty intention, opening their jaws a bit to explore. Matt felt calloused fingers going over his chest to undo the buttons of his shirt. Frank only managed to get three done, before moaning out loudly as the lawyer on top of him bucks his hips.

"Jesus, Red..."

 

Matt hums, leaving Frank's lips again to trail over his throat, leaving love bites.

"Keep talkin'....wanna see you."

 

He's glad Frank knew what he meant by that. Soon, the other man whined the second Matt ripped at the shirt collar a little, biting at his clavicle.

"You look so damn good, been dreamin' 'bout this for so long..."

Matt stiffled out a moan, feeling the hand that was once on his chest now lowered and pressing completely at the tent in between his legs. The dizziness that was still lingering in his head only sent him off into a state of bliss.

"I think 'bout you too," Matt responded, not even quite sure if that came out as coherent as he intended, but he suspected Frank got the message. "All the time."

"You care 'bout me like that?" Frank snickers, bracing himself a little, trying to keep himself steady and his head off the pillows. He leans in to suck and bite at the lawyer's neck, making him tilt his head back and gasping out just slightly. Matt rears his head forward, trying to keep his gaze towards Frank.

"You bet your ass I do," Matt growls, catching him again for another kiss, feeling their breaths mingle again.

They were so horribly messy.

 

Everything was starting to blend in like a quandary that never ended. Then again, Matt didn't exactly want this to end just yet. His hands now went up to tangle within the black mess of hair before him. Nails scraped at Frank's scalp just slightly as he did so. The heat from earlier pooled all over them, already warming up the silk sheets underneath them.

Their make-out session felt like it had gone on for hours, until Frank gasps out a little, catching his breath. "Never thought you'd care, Red..." he murmurs, just audible enough for the lawyer to hear. "Thought you always wanted me...wanted me gone n'locked up."

"Nah...no no don't _think_ that," Matt bites back a little, now giving off tender kisses on Frank's neck again. "Ok? Don't think that right now....."  
Matt was completely incoherent, getting to the point where even he's not quite sure what he was saying anymore.

"Not now?"

"Don't worry...."

"Y'sure?"

"Yeah..."

"Alright."

 

Frank goes underneath the lawyer's shirt now, not ripping it off though. He only trailed his hands all over the scarred back before him. It was a tender motion, giving off a soothing sensation to Matt that contrasted what they were doing earlier.

" _Matt_..."

 

The ex-marine sounded tired, a little more off than before, but Matt wasn't sure if it was the sincerity in his tone or the exhaustion. Maybe it was both.

 

Matt kisses him again, his eyes feeling heavy and his body getting weaker.

 

He presses his face into Frank's neck, taking in every essence that invaded his nose. The lingering alcohol that stuck to the ex-marine's skin made Matt feel even more light headed than before. The world was starting to still for a bit, and soon everything surrounding his senses began to go blurry.

Matt took in Frank's scent again, until his eyes gave out and the world went black.

 

* * *

 

  
When Matt woke up, everything began to spin again, sending him into a series of stressed groans. He shuts his eyes again, letting his head balance itself as the incoming sounds of the morning invaded through.

 

God, what time was it?

 

A part of Matt didn't even want to know what time it was, his head swimming while his body felt heavy. However, he slowly opened his eyes when he realized that he wasn't exactly laying on top of his mattress.

Slowly, Matt lifted his head, trying to move his hand over to rest on his temple. He then noticed said hand was nestled in familiar, wavy hair.

"Mornin' Sunshine..."

 

It was time to reassess the situation.

  
Matt was laying right on top of Frank, hand in his hair while his head was pounding slightly. The lawyer tried to recall last night, only to receive botched memories of sounds, smells and taste. He could only remember a few things him and Frank had shared during their.....

Matt flinched slightly, almost dreading of what the aftermath had turned out.....until he realized that there was still fabric between them. The familiar, irritating texture of cotton reminded him underneath. Only three of his top shirt buttons were undone, but other than that, the two of them were still clothed.

So they didn't go as far as his drunken self had originally intended. They must've fallen asleep throughout the whole ordeal afterwards.

"You good?"

Matt was rubbing his aching temple now, trying to lift himself a bit from Frank.  
"Yeah...head's a little fuzzy though."

"Same here, don't wanna move," Frank grunted, eyes only half open while he pressed his head into the pillows. "Got a nice bed here, Red, and this hangover feels like shit."

"No complaints here," Matt replied softly, moving over a bit to let the other man rest. He reached out over to grab the water bottles at the night stand. He pushed one into Frank's open hand.

"Thanks," the ex-marine muttered, taking it.

Matt had practically chugged the entire thing completely, upon realizing at how dry his throat was. He was still exhausted, giving up with trying to sit up and planted himself against the mattress again. Right next to Frank.

 

"You remember anything from last night?"

"Some things...like you giving a shit about me apparently."

Matt couldn't help but laugh a little.  
"Well, yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"Thought you and I couldn't work out," Frank murmured.

"We're working out just fine as allies," Matt hummed, moving slightly to press his head against the other man's shoulder.

The ex-marine gave out a small snicker.  
"You really care about me like that, Red?"

"To the point where I would go from fighting side by side with you to getting shitface drunk with you? Thought I made it obvious, Frank."

"Guess it's obvious now since you're hung over with me."

They both gave out a laugh, only for it to be strained and sent their headaches into a fit. Matt was glad that they had drank some water while they were drunk, because he didn't want to deal with him and Frank fighting over who gets to puke in the toilet first.

"You gonna call in to miss work?"

Matt grinned a little, moving himself closer to Frank. Not too close, although, he could practically hear the smile in the other man's tone.

"Later, I want to sleep this off."

"After that?"

"After that I'll call and we'll go out for lunch."

"You asking me out, altar boy?"

 

Matt was slightly anxious, thinking that last night might've ruined that chance. It would be awkward. Until Frank hummed back in amusement, soon the doubt was slipping away.

It was an idea that had lingered in his mind for a while. The time they've spent for the most part had been up on rooftops or down alleyways, taking down criminals, saving lives. Often, there were moments like last night where they would be casual, bring takeout on the rooftops or relax while drinking a cup of coffee.

Maybe dating wouldn't be a bad idea after all.

Especially, when he felt like should probably make up for last night.

He will _definitely_ leave that detail out when he calls Foggy and Karen later.

"Thought I made that obvious."

Frank hummed softly in content.

"Then I guess that sounds like a plan. I'll promise not to fall asleep during it."

That had gotten another laugh from Matt, soon he found himself smiling as he lets his eyes close again.

  
They drifted off once more, and the world was still again.

**Author's Note:**

> I mostly draw shit than write so uhh find me on tumblr and twitter. Thanks for reading!  
> https://xycuro-illuminati.tumblr.com/  
> https://twitter.com/Xycuroart/


End file.
